


Detroit: Become Whole

by KaylaJacs99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Non-con punishment, Non-con spanking, Over Protective, cyborg, fostering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaJacs99/pseuds/KaylaJacs99
Summary: It’s only been a month since everything. The androids. The deviants. The protest. The feelings. It’s only been a month since the proto-type, detective Connor, has came out deviant. It’s only been a month since Hank has taken his new partner home, gave him a new look, how to act and be human. It’s only been a month...before Elijah Kamski comes knocking on the door, asking for help. It’s only been a month before Cyberlife decided to fight back doing something-using something...terrible.It’s only been a month...





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_October 12th, 2003_

”Kaiden Fitzgerald! Get back here!” The older lady screamed, as the young 14 year old boy laughed, running out of the school. “This isn’t over! Just you wait til I get a hold of your mother, young man!”

”Oooh! I’m so scared.” He rolled his eyes, running after his misfit of friends. 

“There you are, Fitz.” One of his friends hit his shoulder. “What took ya so long?”

”Mrs. Conwrath. As usual.” The other boys scoffed.

”What did you do THIS time?”

The teenager laughed, running a hand through his dark curls. “Stink bomb in the girls locker room.”

”Niiice!” A boy with blonde locks gave him a high-five. “Any sneak peaks?”

Kaiden shook his head. “I’m a troublemaker, not a pervert, Chris.”

The all smirked and laughed, taking out their skateboards and heading off into the streets, dodging school buses and cars on the way.

This was usually Kaiden Fitzgerald’s daily routine. Go to school. Cause trouble all day. Get chased out by the principal. Get scolded by his mother. But sadly that’s all she would do, scold the boy when he deserved much more, but that would only push him away, the only family she had left. Of course that was Heaven to Kaiden.

”Hey! Watch it!” A couple of older teenagers dodged the group of boys just in time. “Careful with those things! You wanna run someone over?!”

”Heh, yeah, that’s kinda what we were aiming for.” The boys all laughed. “Except you moved before we got the chance.”

The taller guy seemed to go red all over, an angry scowl printed on his face. “Why you little bast-!”

”Never mind, Hank. They’re just kids, let’s just go.” His friend put a hand on his shoulder glaring at the group of friends. “Not even worth it.”

The man, who seemed to be named Hank, sighed but nodded, stepping out of the way, leaving the scene. 

“Douchebags.” Kaiden rolled his eyes, turning towards his street. “I better check on my mom guys, I’ll catch up later.”

”You better! Reggie’s bringing the ‘good’ stuff this time.”

”Later Fitz!” With a slight wave and a nod, he watched his friends skate away.

Kaiden sighed, looking back at the quite, dingy street. He didn’t quit understand why him answer his mom had to live here, but maybe he did. They’re poor.

Kaiden’s poor mother works shift after shift and it still feels like she can never make ends meet, no matter how hard she tries. Kaiden offered to take a part-time job himself, trying to bribe his mother that it’ll keep him out of trouble, but it never seemed to work. She forbids him to work.

With another sighed, Kaiden tucked his board underneath his arm and headed towards his house, which wasn’t less than a block away. Just as he jumped up the front porch and placed a hand on the knob the words: “Kaiden Fitzgerald!” Caused him to be still.

Cursing under his breath, he turned and faced his mother, Janet Mathews. She glared at him, hands and knees covered in dirt, her face pale for her cheeks had a tent of red to them, and her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun.

”Hey mom-“

”Garden. Now.” She sneered turning back around, disappearing behind the house.

The boy groaned, tossing his bag and skate board next to the unopened door and followed his mother behind the house, where she was bent down to the ground, plucking some dead weeds.

”Mom I-“

”Save it.” She snapped. “I already got the call. But why aren’t I surprised? I get the call every week.” She sighed, placing more dirt and shrubs in a near by bin. “Why do you have to do things like this, baby? I know you’re better than that.”

Her son sucked in a breath, thinking very closely on what his answer is going to be. He may be a punk, but would never disrespect his mother.

”I-I don’t know...guess it’s just how I am. Nothing I can change.”

”No.” Janet turned to face him. “No you’re not. I guess it’s not all your fault.” She stood up, wiping her dirty hands on her jeans. “I’ve been told I should be a little bit more strict on you, I think I should be.”

_‘Oh great.’ _He thought, tucking his hands into his pockets.

”For starters,” his mother began. “There will no be hanging out with friends this weekend.”

Kaiden’s eyes widened. “B-But mom, we had plans tonight!”

”Not my problem.” 

“Argh! Fine! Whatever.” He sneered before turning around to sulk in the house.

”Oh before you go,” Janet started up again. “The trash bins need to go out on the curb before the garbage truck comes this way.”

Her son rolled his eyes. “Yup.”

Leaving in a huff, Kaiden grabbed the two bins from the side of the house and rolled them down the lot. Making it to the edge of the sidewalk, Kaiden stood the two next to each other, but he accidentally knocked one over slightly, causing the lid to pop off and slid right in the middle of the road.

”Dammit!” He cursed, going over to fetch it.

However, just a little under a mile away, the garbage truck is making his way towards his house. Fast. Not looking like it’s going to slow down anytime soon. The driver, who hardly has his eyes open, mumbled and slurred, bring back his opened can of beer to his mouth, some dribbling down his big, bushy beard. Not even seeing the child in the road.

Just as Kaiden bent down to pick up the piece of plastic, words were screamed: “Watch out!” He didn’t even get a chance to turn around, before the front of the metal truck slammed into his small body.

_Kaiden Micheal Fitzgerald_

_December 9th, 1989-October 12th 2003??_


	2. Chapter 2

_December 11th, 2038_

”Connor, c’mon! We both start back at work in a couple days, I need to see if the clothes fit!” Hank Anderson called out, flopped out on the couch, a beer in hand.

After the whole chaos with the androids and humans, androids were finally liberated, having the same rights as humans. That went the same for Connor. As soon as the war with the deviants ended, Hank welcomes his partner back with open arms, even allowing him to live with him until he was more familiar with human emotions.

”Lieutenant, are you sure this outfit is...suitable for our line of work?” Connor asked, still hiding himself in the bathroom.

Hank scoffed, taking a quick drink from his bottle. “It’s fine, kid. Now get out here so I can make sure it fits!”

Hearing a slight sigh, he heard the door slowly open, revealing a very unsure Connor, who is now wearing tan kaki pants, a plain white button shirt with a black tie loosely hung around his neck, a brown, wore out jacket, and his usual black dress up shoes.

Hank got up, whistling. “Damn, I had a feeling those were gonna fit ya. They look great on you!” He made his way over, straightening up his tie. “How’d you feel?”

”Uh...” Connor stumbled, looking down at himself. “I-I’m not really sure.”

Hank frowned. “Not really sure? Do you not like them? Are they uncomfortable? We can always buy new ones.”

”Oh no! I am completely fine with these...it’s just that...I guess I’m not use to wearing human clothing, other than going undercover.”

Hank just chuckled at his partner, patting his shoulder in a friendly way. “Don’t worry, son, we’ll get you there. There’ll be no acting like a robot while I’m around.”

Connor just smiled walking over to the other side of the couch, where Sumo was resting. He bent down and stroked the big dog’s fur. “And you’re sure that I’m allowed back at the precinct? Even after what I did?”

”Heh, it’s not like they have much of a choice.” Hank smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair, even though he knows how much it gets on his mechanical nerves.

”Haaank!” He whined, fixing his dark locks. His partner just laughed, though it was short lived when her heard a rapid knock on the front door. Hank raised a brow.

”I wasn’t expecting guest.” He turned to Connor. “Were you?”

He shook his head. “No.”

”Hmm...stay here.” Hank went over to the door, opening it ever slowly, peaking through the crack. “The hell?” He opened it all the way.

”Kamski?”

Hearing that name brought Connor up to his feet, his eyes widening as he saw the younger man walk right in, a smirk towards Conner.

”Well well, RK800, it’s so nice to see you again! And in a complete new outfit? So much for being 100% machine, right?”

Connor didn’t know exactly what he was currently feeling, but he could certainly feel his cheeks turn red and his biocomponents doing a whole bunch of cart-wheels.

Before Connor even attempted to come up with an answer, Hank grabbed Kamski by the collar of his shirt, brining him in close.

”For your best interest, I’d leave him the hell alone.”

The man scoffed, taking Hank’s hands off of him. “Oh please, the last thing I want to do to your latest software is piss him off.”

Hank shoved him away with a huff, going to stand by Connor, placing a comforting hand on the androids shoulder. “If you’re just here to give the boy a hard time, I suggest you get the hell outta my house.”

Kamski sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry for the rude greeting, but I actually came here asking for a favor.”

”Oh really?” Hank chuckled. “What makes you think you we’re willing to even considering doing anything for you? You didn’t give as jack shit when we asked for your help during the war.”

“...Yes, I do understand that. But this is serious! I knew the deviant leader wasn’t going to harm anyone, but this will!”

That statement made Connor tilt his head to the side. “What exactly is _it _you’re referring to?”

Kamski sighed once again, jerking his head to the kitchen. Actually surprising him, both men followed his direction and all three of them stood around the table. Kamski then proceeded to open his jacket and pull out a file, throwing it on the table. “This is the _it _I’m talking about.”

With cautious hands, Connor took the file into his hands and opened up to the first document, which revealed a picture of...a child?

”A boy?” Connor couldn’t help but smirk, handing the folder to Hank. “You need help with a boy?”

”Keep reading, smart ass.” Kamski rolled his eyes.

Conner glared, looking up at Hank but it seemed like his partners face turned...pale.

”Lieutenant?”

Hank cleared his throat, continuing to skim through the first page. “Kaiden Michael Fitzgerald. Age 14. Lives here in Detroit with his mother, Janet Mathews-“

”I still fail to see what this has to do with-“

”Dammit, Connor! He’s dead!” Kamski snapped, landing opened palms on the table. Connor’s LED turned yellow as he processed the information, determining wither to believe it or not. He turned to Hank.

”Dead?”

Lieutenant Anderson glared up at Kamski for snapping at his boy, but gave Connor soft eyes. “Yes. He passed in 2003.” He then slammed the folder back into the table. “What does a dead boy have to do with us. Why exactly are you here?”

Kamski took in a deep breath, stalking over to the closest window, watching snowflakes gently flow with the wind outside. “Kaiden was killed by a garbage truck driver, who was drunk out of his mind. The boy practically exploded when his body made contact with the vehicle.” He then turned around to face the two. “I was just starting out then, when we were creating the idea AI’s...but we needed to start somewhere...”

”Oh my God, Kamski!” Hank ran a hand threw his greying hair. “You did something to this boy?!”

”No...no. We wanted to...experiment. We wanted to bring him back to life. Preserving what was left and using the technology we had at the time-“

”A Cyborg?” Connor interrupted. “You created Cyborg, didn’t you?”

Kamski sighed, nervously biting at his knuckles. Hank raised a brow.

”A Cy-what?”

”A Cyborg. A being with both organic and biomechatronic body parts.”

”Wait-what?! You’re telling me you brought this kid back from the dead, by turning him into damn machine?!” Connor frowned at that comment.

”I didn’t!” Kamski snapped. “The technology wasn’t there at the time, but we kept his body with us, preserved. But with a little bit more research, I decided against it.”

”Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“Because he would be 50% human, and 50% android. Waking him up with all this new power and new abilities, hell, that’d mess up a grown man. I didn’t want to put a child threw that.”

Hank scoffed, moving to the other side of the kitchen, pulling at his hair. Connor watched the other man standing across from him, trying to read his expression. “But it still happened? Am I correct?”

Kamski nodded. “You’re motherbox made the arrangements as soon as I left Cyborlife.”

Hank walked back. “Motherbox? Who-?”

”Amanda.” Connor whimpered, dropping his head. Hank frowned, ruffling the kid’s hair gently, giving him a sad smile. He knew how upset it made Connor when he talked about..._her_.

”Precisely.” Kamski sighed.

Hank patted the android’s hair a couple more times, lifting his head up by his chin. Connor, in return, gave him a small smile. “You still didn’t explain why you need us. What does creating a Cyborg got to go with anything?”

The man who stood away from them took one sad look at the child’s picture, guilt flowing through him to no end. “...Kaiden escaped Cyborlife yesterday. If he isn’t found soon...I’m afraid he’s going to use his new abilities on someone. I need help finding and containing him before Cyborlife does.”


	3. Chapter 3

_‘What’s happening?’_

**<SOFTWARE UPDATE...>**

_’Go away! Why aren’t you going away?! Why do I keep seeing you?!’_

**<THIRIUM LEVEL 100%>**

_’The hell is thirium? Why do you keep popping up?’_ **  
**

**<BIOCOMPONENTS ALL STABLE>**

_’Stop! Stop! What did those bastards do to me?! Where’s mom?!’_

The curly haired teenaged furiously rubbed at his eyes and hitting the side of his head, wanting the consent messages to go away. 

Kaiden woke up only a couple days ago...waking up to see lots of people looking down at him, poking and prodding at him with tools he couldn’t even name! They were constantly asking him weird questions the poor boy didn’t even understand.

It only took two days of that before Kaiden managed to find an escape route, thanks to a clueless employee there who forgot to lock up all the doors.

He’s now wandering the streets all alone, not knowing where he is. This can’t be Detroit...no...Detroit didn’t look like this at all! Everything looked too...futuristic. Weird looking cars, hologram posters and billboards, nothing looked the same!

Walking past some kind of store, Kaiden just so happened to get a quick glance of himself through the reflection of the display window. He saw himself. Brunette curly hair. Ocean blue eyes. Tiny frame. Height of 5’5. The only things that were out of place was these weird whit clothing, having the letters and numbers KF001 printed on the far right of his shirt. There was also a yellow blinking light on the right side of his head.

What is going on?!

Running a frustrated hand through his curls, Kaiden took quick glances around himself, trying to gain someones attention. Not hesitating any longer, Kaiden grabbed onto the closest arm, which just so happened to be a random lady’s arm.

”Excuse me?”

The lady stopped and looked down at the boy, eyeing the mysterious blinking light on his head. She groaned, rolling her eyes. “What is it you want?”

Kaiden was taken back by her rude attitude, but pushed it aside. “C-Can you tell me where I am?”

The woman scoffed. “What did the mechanics miss a few screws to your brain or something?”

”Huh?” The teenager tilted his head to the side. “What are you talking about?”

The stranger rolled her eyes again. “Detroit. You’re in Detroit.”

”Wait-what?!” He looked around. “This can’t be Detroit! Look at it! This doesn’t look like anything like Detroit!”

”Wow...” the lady chuckled. “Cyberlife really screwed this one up.” She laughed, turning around starting to leave.

“Wait! What’s Cyberlife? What’s happening?” He grabbed onto her arm once again, but what happened next was completely unexpected.

Gripped onto her with his left arm, he pulled her back, with the sound of cracking and braking bones. Kaiden instantly let go as the woman let out a blood hurdling scream.

”Aaaah! It’s broken! My arm! He broke my arm! Someone help!”

”N-No...I-I...”

At this point, a crowd of people surrounded the two, angry scowls on all their faces. “You stupid little droid! Just because your kind won your freedom, that gives you the right grabbing onto humans?!”

The poor boy was completely confused! Droid? Human? He is a human! What are they talking about?!

”Take the little brat to the police! They’ll dispose of it properly!”

”No no!” Kaiden back away. “Please, I’m just trying to find my moth-“ he was interrupted as trash and other items were being thrown at him. “Stop! Stop!”

They didn’t. The insult to the boy continued and continued until the child was down to hide next a fruit display, trying to protect himself with his arms.

**<STRESS LEVEL: 56%>**

_’Stop! Please stop!’_

**<STRESS LEVEL: 62%>**

_’Why does this keep coming up! Go away!’_

**<STRESS LEVEL: 75%>**

_’Why is this happening to me?! I didn’t mean to break her arm! I barely pulled that hard!’_

**<STRESS LEVEL: 80%>**

_’Mom! I want my mom!’_

**<STRESS LEVEL: 87%>**

_’Stop! Please!’_

**<STRESS LEVEL: 90%>**

_’STOP IT!’_

**<STRESS LEVEL: ERROR! ERROR!>**

”I said stop!” Kaiden snapped, reeling his right leg back, kicking the display from the ground, it flew into the crowd of angry people. 

Time froze. The broken arm. The display. No person could breaking any of those with one pull or kick.

The crowd screamed, running away, screaming:

”It’s happening again!”

“Disabled prick!”

”Rouge android!”

Kaiden couldn’t handle it anymore. He ran. He didn’t know where. Nor did he care. The poor teenage just booked it down the street, but not before a car pulled up right in front of him, and two men piling out.

~~~

”You knew him?” Connor asked for the millionth time, going through the boy’s file again.

Hank rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on the road, but making sure to watch the side streets, just in case their little Cyborg decided to pop up. “For the last time, Connor! I didn’t personally know the kid! Hell, I was only 19 at the time, I don’t remember much. But I do remember seeing that story...it shook everyone. That poor mother...”

Connor frowned, bring Kaiden’s picture back up. He was so young...

”What exactly is the plan if we find this kid?” Hank asked.

”Well, Kamski wants him contained and brought over to him as soon as possible, especially since Cyberlife is after him.”

Hank scoffed. “I really don’t trust that asshole. I think he’s up to something.”

”You may be right, lieutenant. But I’d honestly deal with Kamski than Cyberlife.”

Hank shrugged, making a turn to a different street. “What do you think they want with a Cyborg anyway? What’s the purpose?”

Connor’s LED blinked yellow as he thought up an answer. “I’m not really sure. Androids would be considerably stronger than a Cyborg, since they’re half human, only parts of their body is equipped with biocomponent limbs. Possibly some of their insides as well, but I can’t imagine how successful that would be.”

Hank clicked his tongue. “Why not? They certainly figured out how to make you guys.”

”Yes, but-“

”Oh shit!” Hank suddenly swerved the car as a wooden display almost hit them. “What the hell?!”

Connor looked around their surroundings, people were running around the scene, screaming. Something didn’t seem right. Suddenly Connor saw someone in particular that did not belong.

Considering the back of his white shirt had the word: ANDROID 

“Lieutenant!” He pointed towards the figure.”

”On it!” Hank did a quick U-turn, cutting the boy off, making him fall backwards.

”Let’s go,” Hank reached for his gun, Connor stopping him.

”No, we mustn’t scare him. Threatening to shoot will only make it worse.”

”Christ sakes, Connor! We can’t go out there unarmed! We don’t know what he’s capable of.”

Connor proceeded out the door, “Trust me.”

Hank cursed, following his partner. Both men faced the young Cyborg, he was curled into himself on the pavement.

“No no! Please! I didn’t mean to-I didn’t mean to break-!”

”Kaiden,” Connor calmly said. “Kaiden Fitzgerald?”

The boy’s eyes widened, as he slowly stood up in his feet. “Y-Yeah...you know me?”

”Yes. My names Connor and this is my partner Hank. We’re here to help you, okay?”

Kaiden gulped, arms and legs shaking. “M-My mom. Is my mom with you? Is she the one who sent you here?”

The two police looked at each other with frowns on both of their faces. The looks didn’t go un-noticed by the teenager. 

“Where is she?!” He snapped. “Where’s my mother?!” He stomped his right foot, causing a giant dent and cracks into the road’s pavement.

Connor and Hank watched with disbelief...Connor couldn’t even make that much of damage into the cement, not that big that is. Something’s different about this Cyborg.

”Take is easy there, son.” Hank stepped up. “We don’t want to hurt you, we just need you to come with us and we’ll explain everything.”

”No way! Unless you tell me where my mom is, than I want nothing to do with you!” He turned around to leave.

”Kaiden, we can tell you what’s happening!”

That seemed to bring the Cyborg to a stop, his own LED light keeping a rapid yellow glow. Hank and Connor waited only a few seconds before Kaiden looked back at them over his shoulder.

”There’s nothing happening. I’m perfectly fine.” With that he continued his way.

Hank cursed, following the child, and before Connor could stop it, his partner’s hand landed on Kaiden’s shoulder.

”Listen boy, I don’t know what exactly happened here, but it certainly wasn’t normal. We need you to come with-“

”I said leave me alone!” Kaiden shoved the old man’s hand away, pushing Hank with his left hand, making the older Lieutenant go flying in the air.

”Hank!” Connor yelled, as his partner collapsed in a pile of trash can with a groan. Connor then faced the child with a glare, Kaiden gladly returning the gesture.

Okay. So much for the easy way. 

He wants the hard way, so be it.

“Kaiden Fitzgerald!” Connor stepped forward, eyes narrowing. “That’s quit enough of that. You are putting yourself and others at risk here. I am only going to tell you once, come with us so we can help you. I will NOT hesitate with force.”

The Cyborg smirked, clenching his fists to his sides, his right foot digging into the pavement. “Bring it.”


End file.
